


[VID] Here's To Us

by colls



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: I love everyone in this bar. Song is 'Here's To Us'  by Halestorm (contains explicit language)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



password: equinox  


[Firefly: Here's To Us](https://vimeo.com/212404560) from [colls | swannee](https://vimeo.com/swannee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also on: [YouTube](https://youtu.be/h5JYGvBocoA) / [dreamwidth](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/119197.html) / [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/160126991217/song-heres-to-us-by-halestorm-made-for-2017)


End file.
